


Love is more than just a game for two

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bad Writing, Birthmarks, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “According to some old myths, older than time itself, birthmarks show where you got killed in your prior life…” Kyouko Kirigiri mumbled whilst she gently caressed her lover’s chest, her touch soft and affective, wherein a gruesome mark lay idly amidst pale skin.





	Love is more than just a game for two

**Author's Note:**

> ·Explanation: 
> 
> This fanfiction is based on a Pinterest post I found. It basically said that according to some myths, birthmarks indicate where one was killed in their last life. With this in mind, I started to think about a post-canon AU (that takes place in a normal world sans Ultimate Talents) wherein Taeko has a huge birthmark on her chest because of the fire truck that ran over her during her execution. Alternatively, Kyouko lacks one since I imagine that she died of old age which means that the entirety of her flesh (even her hands) are okay and not scarred.
> 
> ·Special thanks to:
> 
> My friend Ali and the people of Celery Hell, to whom I dedicate this story even though it's not the best I can manage to write.

“According to some old myths, older than time itself, birthmarks show where you got killed in your prior life…” Kyouko Kirigiri mumbled whilst she gently caressed her lover’s chest, her touch soft and affective, wherein a gruesome mark lay idly amidst pale skin. 

Taeko Yasuhiro simply hummed as she looked elsewhere in order to hide her reddening face, where sheer embarrassment dwelt, with her raven hair. “And here I thought you weren’t one for old myths,” she whispered nervously, fidgeting with the hem of her black skirt.

“You’re right,” the Criminology student stated in-between chuckles before kissing the mark lightly, a broad yet sincere smile always on her face, and then added, “but _ you _are.”

Maroon eyes met violet ones, which were soft as velvet and sparkling with adoration, and the History of Arts student couldn’t help but choke on a sob as the corners of her lips twitched upwards. “You dork,” Taeko murmured, cupping one of Kyouko’s cheeks fondly.

“If learning old myths in order to amuse you makes me your dork, then I’ll gladly accept the title,” Kyouko countered smoothly, tilting her head a bit so that she could lean forward into Taeko’s touch.

The raven-haired girl’s smile grew wider and brighter in a matter of seconds, her maroon orbs shining slightly because of the tears that resided in her eyes.

“That’s right… You’re my _ adorable _dork, and as such, I adore you madly.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~>Hello, my lovelies, I hope you've enjoyed this story and if that's so, I'd be extremely grateful if you left a kudos and a comment with your thoughts, opinion or feedback!
> 
> ~>Follow me on:  
Twitter/Tumblr: gasperlistrange, in case you want to submit a prompt, ask something or whatever you want :)


End file.
